Theodore Nott
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Theodore Sileo Nott Age: 25 Date of birth: 18 October, 1979 Blood: Pure Wand: 12", Ash, Kelpie hair, Pliable Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Ministry & Criminal Underground; Works on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and sells glamour trinkets and polyjuce on the black market (they are the best on the market, period; and worth a fair bit of money) Side note: Those wishing to purchase polyjuice and glamour trinkets from Theodore would not know who he was. Owls for purchases should be addressed to "Odin" and will be returned from such as well. Home Life Mother: Celestia Nott (deceased) Father: Theodore Romulus Nott (deceased - killed in the war) Siblings: None Other family: None on his father's side, Nott Sr. was an only child. There are distant relatives on his mother's side, however, Theodore has not seen or spoken to any of them since her death when he was seven years old. Relationships with each: Theodore was very close to his mother as a child. While his father would go off to do whatever it was the man did Theodore would keep her company all day. Her death, and his seven year old perspective that his father simply let her die, brought more distant between the Nott males. Theodore rarely spoke to his father unless it was necessary after Celestia's death. When in public he would play the role of dutiful son to perfection, though if no one was looking he would not even stay in the same room as his father. This distance turned to quiet loathing the more he learned about his father's Death Eater activity, not having ever agreed with the methods or ideology Voldemort utilized. Home: The Nott Estate just outside St. Neot, Cornwall. The walls are decorated with portraits and tapestries the family had commissioned throughout the past several centuries, including a fair number of Northern Renaissance etchings and paintings. Three dozen sculptures are also scattered about the rooms. Rooms are filled with hand-carved wood furniture overstuffed with cotton and down feathers. Everything in the house is made up of shades of brown, grey, green and blue, mirroring the colors of nature surrounding the old stone home. Every chair, bed and couch in the place is comfortable, causing you to sink into it. Lighting is exclusively provided by candles throughout which sit nestled into wrought iron chandeliers and candelabras, all of which match the wrought iron banisters, windows and doors. All of the wood in the house is Oak, Walnut and Redwood, including the floors. Finances: Wealthy via inheritance and furthered by Ministry work and black market trading Personal Life Personality: Familiarity is something Theo prizes, though it is often hard won. Upon first acquaintance Theo is polite, detached, cordial and cold. He is better related to a metal and glass skyscraper than anything else. This is hardly personal, it is default. If he does not know you he feels there is no reason to extend such things as warmth and friendliness. Pleasantries dictated by manners are the extent of his efforts. This is not to say Theo has a quiet loathing for all people, quite the contrary. If he learned anything at all from his departed patriarch it was to be selective in one's choosing of associates. Theodore's tastes in associates is quite the stark contrast to those his father would have chosen for him. Only after deciding whether or not someone would be a worthy person to keep around does Theodore put in any effort beyond requisite. The closer one becomes to the man the less of the metal and glass exterior and more of the stone and fire interior. To those he has decided are friends Theodore is friendly, he is kind and he is warm. He will always do what he can to help a friend so long as it is not to the detriment of himself. Those he deems friends become family and family means more to him than all else, excluding himself. Keenly aware of his surroundings, Theo is acutely perceptive, often picking up on small details others miss in body language or semantics. He's an excellent judge of character and studies people thoroughly to come to his conclusions. Rather clever, his mind works quickly, making connections before most others are anywhere near putting piece A together with piece B. This has given him quite the intolerance for people of a lesser mind, not having the patience to wait for them to catch up or to explain things to people more than once. Despite how much the people he has adopted as family may mean to him, the single most important person to Theodore remains himself. He is willing to take small risks for others but he certainly won't go out on a limb that may snap beneath him and cause him to plummet onto the concrete below. Sneaky and potentially illegal deeds are not out of the question for Theo as long as he can take measures to ensure he is not caught, this is most often done through the use of glamours and cloaking spells. Low key is likely the best description of Theodore over all. He doesn't like showy, flashy, glitzy things. He prefers substance over aesthetic, though he in no way feels the two should be mutually exclusive. Marble, crystal and satin are not preferences of his own, instead he'd rather be surrounded by stone, wood and heavy cotton. His personality is reflected in his home which is more akin to a homey cottage than it is to the centuries old estate that it is. Theo is sharply intelligent and more than simply magically proficient, however he is not and will never be a warrior. It isn't that he is a coward, but fighting does nothing to ensure ones continued existence the majority of the time. He has neither the heart or the bravado to run in head first and fight the good fight. Theo would rather leave that to the foolish Gryffindors and their ilk, they seem genetically better suited for it than himself. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Pragmatic, critical, honest, an impeccable liar, emotional strength, very gifted with glamours and cloaking spells, selective detachment, loyal to whom he chooses to be, warm, herbology, potions, charms Weaknesses: Sometimes too detached from things, keeps most people emotionally separate from himself, critical, honest, cold to those he does not know, always looking for the loophole, impatience, intolerant of narrow-minded world views, an aversion to blood purists Boggart: Vampires sucking his blood until he dies Patronus: Fox (Shapeshifting, Cleverness, Observational Skills, Cunning, Stealth, Camouflage, Invisibility, Ability to Observe Unseen, Persistence, Diplomacy, Wildness, Adaptation, Slyness, Wisdom, Protection, Intelligence) Mirror of Erised: Present reality Amortentia Potion: Cornish violets, burning wood, salt water, linen Smells like: White musk, lime, violets, citron, ozone, grass/trees and vaguely of metal and boomslang skin. Aesthetics Appearance: Theodore Nott is best described as unassuming. He draws little attention to himself if he can help it and prefers to slide beneath the notice of most people. His stride is long, but calm. It appears he has all the time in the world as he walks in a meandering stroll from one place to another, always sure to give himself enough time to get where he needs to go without being tardy. Posture is always dignified, back straight and chin up. It isn't stuck up or snooty, simply confident. Theo does have a habit of sometimes betraying his more informal personality by a small slumping of the shoulders. His expression lies blank most often, though when caught with a friend or someone he is at least fond of, it is easy to spy a smile crawling onto his lips. His stride and posture seem in direct opposition to Theodore's carelessly casual attire. At work he is always in a suit, or at the very least jeans with a collared shirt and jacket, though rarely does he exude the epitome of responsibility and professionalism. Lowering people's expectations means they rarely will ask much of you. Height: 5'11 Weight: 153lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Chestnut Style of dress: Varies. Mostly Theo tries simply to not clash. Depending on the day and the mood he could pull on a pair of jeans and a flawlessly pressed tee shirt, or he may wear a rumpled suit with a loose tie. Above all things Theo enjoys being comfortable, he can't abide anything on his body that makes him itch, scratch or feel like he's on show. He wears a lot of button up, collared shirts though whether or not they are pressed or wrinkled or worn with a tie or simply left undone at the top changes from day to day. He prefers wearing earth tones, browns, greens, whites, greys. Pastels and anything too bright Theo feels is so contradictory to his personality that they are simply outright lies and they make him feel as though he is playing a part rather than simply wearing clothes. History History: Theodore Sileo Nott was born to Theodore Romulus Nott and Celestia Silenia Nott (nee Yaxley). The pair came together under an arranged marriage to produce a rather loveless union. Theo had always suspected his parents didn't even much like one another but were doing their duty as pure-bloods. His father's decades of age beyond his mother's likely reinforced this idea. It was to his mother Theodore clung to immediately as a child. She was kind and had a warm smile, something he would always remember about her. His father was a busy man, though what his business was Theodore could not have told you. His father's preoccupation led Theo to spending most of his time with his mother who took to educating him young. She taught him to read early on, ensuring her son had a brain about him was her priority. While Celestia valued her son's mind most, the elder Nott valued his son's blood purity the most. It was something that had helped push young Theo more toward his mother's perspective and away from his father's. Celestia taught him to think for himself and never accept things simply because others wanted him to. It was a lesson he learned well. The death of Celestia Nott was heart breaking for young Theodore, though his father hardly seemed to mind. The woman died when her son was only seven years old. The healers told them something had gone wrong in her brain. An aneurysm. Theo, of course, had no idea what that meant, he just knew it meant she wasn't coming back. It took years for him to decide how he felt about being with her when she died. It was sudden and it didn't seem very painful, but he would have preferred his last memories of the graceful woman to have been more pleasant. Ultimately he decided he was simply happy that he had been with her and she had not had to be alone. Days stretched into weeks which stretched into months which faded into years after his mother's death. Theo spent most of his time in the family's library, unwilling to spend time with a man he did not know simply because he'd helped bring Theo into the world. He hadn't done so because he wanted Theo, he'd done so because he wanted an heir. Nothing more than a son to carry on the family name. It hardly endeared the man to his son. The older he got the more he understood that his father couldn't have done anything to save his wife's life. When he was seven and she'd just passed away he'd been convinced the man knew something was going on and simply did not act. The realisation that the man did not know and could have done nothing to prevent the death was not comforting. Theo was fairly certain his father wouldn't have done anything even if he could. It was this thought above all others which kept him emotionally and physically separated from his father. On his eleventh birthday Theodore Sileo Nott received his letter from Hogwarts informing him that he was invited to join the next year of students on the first of September, nineteen-ninety-one. He sulked quietly for another month at being a little over a year too young to have gone that year. He did manage to get over it, however, and dug his mum's old school texts out of their places in the library. Theo spent the year prior to his enrollment in Hogwarts studying the books. He knew they were out of date, but he also knew that not everything in them was irrelevant. By time the first of September came he had read half of his own text books on the required list. It wasn't that he had such high ambitions, he didn't even want to be noticed much. He just needed something to do at home and it would have made him mum happy to know he'd done something for his mind than for some of his father's choicer hobbies. The Sorting Hat placed Theodore into the house of Slytherin upon arrival at his new school. It hardly surprised him. He knew he was expected to be placed in the house, though he had no other feelings toward the placement at all. Theo did not make friends quickly. He found most of his housemates spewing the same things he knew their parents had said. He knew it because he'd heard his own father saying most of them. It became clear that none of them had been encouraged to think for themselves as his mother had encouraged him to do before passing away. It was a fact that kept him rather distant from his housemates. He spoke to them, exchanged small talk and pleasantries as was needed, but he did not form friendships. His preference was to live the life of a loner. His mind was sharper than most of those in his year and his growing intolerance for their rhetoric wore on him greatly. When whispers of the war starting again and Voldemort's return spread through Slytherin house and was confirmed by his father Theodore decided he wanted nothing to do with it. It was difficult, to say the least, avoiding the petitioning to join and support the cause. It was not his cause and he saw no point in putting himself on the line for another man's misconstrued dream. What happens to sheep who follow a mad man? They end up walking off a cliff and splattering on the rocks below. Theo had no taste for becoming splattered on rocks. As a means of dodging it all he took to learning to perfect the brewing of polyjuice as well as learning glamours and cloaking spells. Theo liked to think of it as saving his own ass. Nothing says saving your own ass like wearing someone else's face. If he looked like someone else then he could easily hide in plain view. It made it easier to find out what was going on and who he had to avoid when wearing his own face, particularly while on holiday from school. His father hardly noticed if Theo was home or not anyway so he took to sneaking out. It had the dual purpose of getting him away from his father and ensuring he came into as little contact with the Death Eaters as possible. He knew there were plans of recruitment when he graduated Hogwarts. Because of this Theo was very careful about how he went about things. He applied for a job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for a position on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. His grades were good enough and he proved himself more than adequate for the job which helped him secure a job before graduation to begin the day after his graduation from Hogwarts. As of the day he began his job at the Ministry Theodore fell off the face of the planet as far as his father knew. Whilst inside the Ministry he would allow himself his own face, though if he went anywhere else he wore undetectable glamours and utilized polyjuice potions. If things were getting a bit close for his comfort Theodore would use a cloaking spell to hide himself from all those nearby. When his father was killed during the war in 2000 Theodore had less reason to hide. With that in mind it still took him more than a year to move back into the Nott estate. It had been under surveillance to ensure no dark wizards were looking for him or anything else there. It was swept through several times with Theo actually having to wave a number of items under the noses of the Aurors doing the sweeps. He, after all, had no use for dark objects and artifacts and perhaps if they realised what a shit job they were doing they'd get it right next time. He had little hope of that, however. Messing around with a glamour one day Theo realised he could place the glamour into an object. It wasn't something he'd ever done before, intentionally or accidentally, and wasn't something he'd ever read about. Experimentation was easy within the vast and empty house with only the house elves who were sworn to say nothing of his experiments to others. It took a matter of a few months with all his spare time devoted to the experimentation to perfect it. Metal, it seemed, worked best. Metal against the skin would trigger the glamour and once it lost physical contact the glamour abruptly faded. While maintaining his position in the Ministry Theo began to sell his glamour trinkets to the highest bidder. Over time he began to sell polyjuice as well. His line of work made it easy for him to collect hairs from wizards and muggles alike. He tested each potion personally to be sure what physical characteristics he was giving a client. After the war ended the demand for his products on the black market slowed, but did not stop. He continues still to sell his glamour trinkets and polyjuice to those who can manage to afford them, or who have something useful enough to trade him. Those at the Ministry haven't a clue what his hobbies are. Of course, if they did then there was surely something he was slipping up on, after all these were disguises he was selling! However Theo is also a reliable Ministry employee who comes to work every day, not having called out once since the day he started, and does his job well. There's even vague talk of promoting him to the head of the division when the current head steps down. He won't be holding his breath, though. The old man has a fair bit of fire in him still and Theo's sure he won't be going anywhere for some time still. Current Activities Working at the Ministry and concocting new disguises Meta Player: Cozza PB: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Category: Criminal Underworld